Overcoming
by kellyidol2000
Summary: Profesor Dumbledore has a chat with a former student that changes history in the making.


Overcoming  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
For six years he had been apart of them. He had thought he was going to be the next to rise to power. He had laughed when someone was being tortured and cursed when they lost a battle. For six years he had been fighting in a war and he realized now he had been fighting on the wrong side. He trudged up the path to the old school. He was going to tell all his secrets and all of their secrets as well. "If I die tomorrow I won't care. I have nothing to live for." He shouted to anyone who could hear him. "Why, do you have nothing to live for?" said a familiar voice. He turned and saw the old man sitting there. "Dumbledore," He breathed "What are you doing out here?" "Can't a man wander around a school lake without question?' "Of course Dumbledore forgive me." "Now I feel there is something on your mind troubling you and I don't like former students being troubled." "How can you stand to call me one of your former students after all I've done?" "I sense you want to forget everything you've done." "Yes, sir. I want to tell you everything I know." "Then go on and tell me." And so he did. For the next two hours he told Dumbledore almost everything they had told him and almost everything he had learned on his own. He noticed it got cooler and the half moon rose higher in the night sky. He took a breath and whispered, "That's it Professor, everything I know." The old man took off his glasses and asked, "Why did you join them?" He took another deep breath and said, "Family influence mainly. My father was one and after he got killed my mother wanted a male representing us so she begged me to join them. I did to please her. My father had told me so many lies about so many people on the good side that I started to believe him and when I joined thought I was doing something good." The professor spoke again after a long period of silence. "Why did you decide to come and tell me all this?" He gulped and said, "They want to kill Harry Potter sir. They want to do it next week during the wedding when he's unprepared." Everyone in the wizarding world knew Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were getting married and that Harry was going to be best man. "The Aurors going to be on duty at the wedding are all from the dark side, Professor. They've got it all planned. Voldermort himself is coming." The old professor gazed up at the moon and whispered, "Why do you want to save Harry?" He followed Dumbledore's gaze up to the moon and spoke. "I want to return an old favor." It had been seventh year and he had been flying on his Firebolt which had been a birthday gift. He hadn't been sleeping well. Probably from stress he had decided. His father was getting more and more impatient about his answer. "The moment you graduate the war will begin." He exclaimed in his letters, "Which side do you want to be on? You know the consequences for both sides." He had sighed and shaken his head and flown around the pitch again. It was late but he could survive the lack of sleep. Suddenly he had noticed a black headed figure coming towards him. "What are you doing here Potter?" he had called flying towards him. "Probably the same reason you're here. Can't sleep." "How about a match, Potter?" "There are no balls!" he said obviously irritated. He had laughed and pulled a whistle Snitch from his pocket, another birthday gift. "Look at this Potter! You throw it out and when the owner of it whistles it comes back." Harry was obviously up for the challenge. He had let the snitch go and they started looking for it. They had been searching for about a half hour when he spotted a glint near the goalpost. He started forward towards it and suddenly a wave of the dizziness hit him. "The lack of sleep is catching up with me." He thought, "Oh Well I'll get the snitch in a couple of seconds. It was then he noticed he had past the goalpost and was hovering over the lake. Potter was shouting something behind him. He tried to turn around but he was too tired and weak. A fresh wave of dizziness hit him. He heard Potter shout "Hold On!" and then everything went black. When he awoke the first thing he noticed was that he was sopping wet and that Potter was hovering over him. He was sopping wet too. "What happened?" he asked weakly. "You fell off your broom and landed in the lake you idiot. I had to go get you!" "Thanks Potter. How long have I been out?" "Not long. I did mouth-to-mouth on you." Both boys quickly separated from each other and started coughing loudly. He managed to stand up using his broom (which luckily Harry had somehow rescued.) and gave a faint whistle. The Snitch came flying back to him and he pocketed it. With a quick "Night, Potter" he quickly rushed up to castle and collapsed on the common room couch. "I always thought if Potter hadn't done what he did I wouldn't be alive." He finished. Professor Dumbledore studied him with certain intensity. "I noticed your relationship with Mr. Potter changed at the end of seventh year but I had no idea why. " "Yes Professor. I just wanted to return the favor because to tell you the truth I really don't this world to be taken by Voldermort. I've heard all his plans that he wants to do when he takes over the world. Plus I want everyone to be happy and no one can be happy when Voldermort`s alive, except those on the dark side. Especially me, Professor Dumbledore, Especially me. The words hung in the silence and then he started to cry. He had no idea why he just knew he needed to cry. Professor Dumbledore watched him and then spoke, "I want you to be the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix, Draco Malfoy." At that moment it didn't matter that Draco had come from a line of Dark Wizards, or that he had been a Deatheater. At that moment the only thing that mattered was that Draco had spilled all of Voldermort`s secrets to him and that he had saved Harry Potter's life. "I have a feeling Draco Malfoy`s going to make up for his family and his past." He thought to himself. 


End file.
